Known front gate assemblies for trailers suffer the disadvantage that they do not provide for extension of the deck of the trailer forwardly or, if they do provide for extension of the deck forwardly, do not provide in an extended position a forward fence to prevent movement of loads forwardly of the deck in the extended position.
Known tail gate assemblies suffer one or more of the disadvantages that they do not provide a ramp for on and off loading, or if they provide a ramp for on and off loading, they do not provide ramps adjustable for different usages such as for four-wheel vehicles having different widths of tire spacings and for persons walking up or down the ramps. As well, many tail gate assemblies including ramps block the rearward vision through the tail gate assemblies which can be disadvantageous to persons driving vehicles.